Newschool DxD
by KingKronos
Summary: John Shidou was just like you. Normal. Or so he thought. Now in debt to a devil princess, he must decide which is more important; his new family, or a wall of lies built up to contain the true nature of his dark past.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we are. It's been a hell of a year, and after receiving feedback from TruReviews, I'm ready to go back and rewrite the fic that got me started on this site. I will be fixing all plot-holes and rewriting some major parts of the story, so it may not be exactly as you remember it but hey, that makes it worth a re-read. Or at least, I hope. Well, this is dragging on. I'll let you guys get on with the rewritten and revamped "Newschool DxD".

* * *

"Too bad all the girls at this school hate us," I complained to my friends, Luis and Chris, as we walked through the front doors of our high school on the first day back from spring break.

"They're all so damn hot." Luis and Chris are probably the only two people at this school that don't hate me, being my only friends because being alone was mutual between the three of us. We're all first years, though Chris is taller than Luis and I, with dirty blonde hair and a small scar below his right eye. Luis, however, had jet black hair and an aura of straight pervert. We still got along pretty well, despite our differences.

"Right? What the hell did we do to make them hate us anyway?" Luis agreed, before his eyes went wide. "Oh shit, she's new."

"The hell makes you say that?" I asked, turning my head to match the direction of his gaze and watch as a girl with shoulder length blue hair was walking towards us. I shook my head, knowing where this would lead.

"Excuse me," She looked at the ground and kicked around aimlessly. "I apologize for being a bother, but it seems I'm a bit lost. Would you mind helping me find the auditorium?" I could practically sense my two deprived friends drooling beside me, so after clearing my throat, I answered in their stead.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they're not the most popular people in the world." I heard them clear their throats before straightening out, confirming my suspicions. "I'd be glad to show you."

"Really?" I heard the excitement in her voice, before she returned to a monotone. "You have my thanks. My name is Xenovia Quarta, several friends and I have recently moved to this lovely town and I can already feel the hospitality within a few short days."

"Not everyone's as nice as I am." I warned as we began walking. "Some creeps are just waiting to take advantage of pretty girls like you."

"You think I'm pretty?" My breath caught in my throat.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Xenovia giggled beside me before latching onto my arm.

"It's no problem. After all, it was a compliment."

"Glad you're not mad at me. It seems those two are contagious." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. I stopped outside of the auditorium double doors. "Well, we're here. You can let go now."

"Apologies, umm..." Right, she has no idea what my name is. I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye as I saved her from her embarrassment.

"John. It's the name I took up after moving to America. I don't remember my real name, so that's as good as I can give."

"Well, thank you John. If you want, maybe we could-"

"Hey baby, what are you doing with this chump?" Just as I thought, one of the jocks that was hanging around nearby had come over to hit on Xenovia. One glimpse at her face told me she was just as unamused as I was. "Come over here and chill with us, a pretty girl like you won't make the right type of friends with this dork."

"No thank you. I choose for John to be my friend. I won't be seen around a jerk like you." Xenovia crossed her arms in front of her chest, and I stepped in front of her.

"You heard the lady, she said no. Walk away."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, American?" He pushed me back into Xenovia, causing her to drop her purse and spill the contents onto the floor. "You forget, I'm bigger than- wait..." I turned my head to see where he was looking, to see several, individually wrapped condoms and a hell of a lot of paper. I knelt down to help her clean up before a crowd could gather. "Never mind, sluts aren't welcome with us." The jerk walked away.

"John, please. Don't look."

"It's fine Xenovia. I can help. This won't change what I think about you." We quickly gathered up the spilled contents of her purse, her hasty stuffing of the papers causing one of them to glide back out onto the floor. I reached down to grab the paper, taking it into my hand. Before I could get Xenovia's attention, she'd already disappeared into the crowded auditorium. I decided to take a look at the paper, being nosy. A small symbol with the phrase; 'Your Wish Will Be Granted.' opting to give the note back to her after school, I neatly folded it and slipped it into my pocket.

RRINGGG!

"Damn it all, now I'm going to be late. Just great."

* * *

Later that day I found myself waiting in front of the main gates of the school for Xenovia to show so I could return her flyer to her. I'd almost given up and went home before I finally saw her unmistakeable navy blue hair walking out onto the main road, though she noticed me before I could say a word.

"John, hey!" She jogged over, waving her hand over her head like I hadn't noticed her already. "Waiting for someone?"

"Hey Xenovia. As a matter of fact, I was waiting for you. You dropped this outside the auditorium earlier. I figured you might want it back." I extended my hand out to her and she took the paper, smiling and handing it back.

"That's very kind of you, but I have hundreds of these things. You're welcome to keep it, if you'd like?" I slid the flyer back into my pocket.

"Alright," I didn't give it much thought at the time. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Oh, umm..." A blush quickly formed on her pale cheeks. "No thank you, that won't be necessary. I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Xenovia, hey," The bluenette stopped talking, turning to look at me directly once more. "If you don't want to, that's fine. You don't need an excuse." I raised two fingers to the hinge on the right side of my glasses in a 'farewell' gesture. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Maybe this weekend we could hang out? We could meet here?"

"Sure. Seven o'clock sound good?"

"Yep. Don't be late now."

"I won't. I'll be there. I promise. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

And so the walk back home began. Chris and Luis had long since left for their respective houses, leaving me to walk alone. Not that I minded, being away from their constant arguments about which second- or third-year had the best breasts or which new girl was the cutest was a breath of fresh air. I could hear myself think.

"HELP!" My head snapped up, towards the source of the cry; an alley ahead of me. Not too many other people were around, and those who were didn't seem to notice this girl's plea for help. I reached into my back pocket for my only method of self-defense; a small balisong disguised to look like a pen. Flipping it open and rolling it around my wrist, I stepped into the alley, mind blown from what I saw. Pinned to the wall by a knife, clothes cut, was a cute looking blonde girl with waist-length hair and emerald-green eyes. I recognized her as one of the new first years from the class directly adjacent to my own. Asia Argento.

"Back away from her or I swear to God I'll kill you." I yelled, causing the girl's captor, a man about a year older than me, with grey hair and eyes and a rather lean build, to turn his attention to me. He laughed softly.

"You were correct, Bikou. He came." He muttered, to no one in particular. "You wish to be the hero, to a girl you've yet to exchange formalities with? Fine. Miss Argento here will watch as I kill you." Wait, what?

"You're trying to scare me into leaving, but I'm not going anywhere without her. The cops have already been called, they'll be here any minute."

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you." He outstretched his hand, palm up and facing me. A blue circle formed, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my balisong flying out into the street and a sharp pain in my side. Within seconds, three more balls of fire flew from his open palm, causing more pain to shoot through my body and my vision to nearly fade out completely.

"W- what the fuck?" I muttered.

"You're a threat to us, Shidou." He paused, almost as if he was listening to someone, though I could hear no one else. "I guess you're right. I must be going. I trust we'll meet again, cousin. At least, if you're strong enough to survive." I began hallucinating at that point, because the man just seemed to vanish.

I was dying. There was no doubt about that. From what, I was unsure. Funny enough, the first thing to come to mind after this sudden realization was my promise to a certain bluenette.

"- still, I'll take - of you." A bright green light appeared to my left as my hearing began to go. I was still caught up in my thoughts, unaware of the blonde in the alleyway beside me.

'I'm sorry Xenovia. I made a promise to you, but I can't keep it.' My vision began going black as tears flooded to the surface. 'Why would I think God would let me get close to such a beautiful girl?'

A flash of heat to my left.

"I - been sum-ed?" I had no strength left to turn, and even if I could've, my vision had long since faded out. How I was still conscious was a mystery even to me.

"-! Thank -! We - - ge-" My hearing was finally gone. At long last I slipped into the world of darkness, a pair of small but rather strong arms scooping me up before I raised my fist to knock on the reaper's door.

* * *

I snapped awake to the sound of an alarm on the bedside table to my right. Sitting upright in a cold sweat, I realized just what this meant.

That was all a dream.

I actually began laughing out loud as I reached over and silenced the obnoxious beeping. Standing, I approached the door, my state of dress, being my full uniform of Kuoh Academy, not really solidifying itself in my mind right away. I opened the door, a sharp pain making itself known in my lower abdomen. Instead of walking casually into the living room of my apartment, which had been the plan, I unceremoniously collapsed through the now-open door into a room that I had never seen before.

"Well, I guess this means he's awake." I heard what sounded like a girl's voice, though through the monotone I couldn't be sure.

"Koneko, that's no way to treat our guest." I stood on shaky legs, my right hand clutching at the pain in my ribs. Placing my left hand on the arm of one of the many couches in the room for balance, I hobbled around and took a seat next to a petite girl with white hair, shoulder-length save for the two bangs that hung a bit lower than the rest.

"Apologies." The girl next to me, Koneko, replied before taking a bite of the candy bar in her hand and flipping the page in her book.

"Well, John, how are you feeling?" I lifted my head to scan the room for the new voice, taking into mind the other people in the room, aside from Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko. Sitting on the couch directly opposite my own was a beautiful girl, about a year older than myself, with raven-black hair cascading beside her onto the couch and down to her ankles, two strands arching up and back, all held together by an orange ribbon. Her purple eyes contained a glow unlike any I'd seen, and a small smile graced her lips. In the corner directly behind her stood a young man with blonde hair and a small mole present beneath his left eye. He was smiling, though his mind seemed to be preoccupied, his charcoal eyes lacking the glow that the other girl presented.

"John?" The girl across a table from me spoke up once again, jolting me from my thoughts. I turned from the male to look her in the eye. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "Sorry. I'm fine."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow, nodding her head towards my side. "You're babying your ribs pretty hard."

"I'm fine." A rustling sound could be heard from my left as Koneko continued reading, utterly ignoring the conversation taking place in her presence. "Who are you, and where the hell am I?" The girl opposite me giggled softly.

"Apologies, it seems I've neglected my manners. My name is Akeno Himejima, I'm a second-year at Kuoh Academy. Behind me is second-year Kiba Yuuto, and beside you is first-year Koneko Toujou. Those too," She gestured towards Asia and Xenovia. "are first-years Asia Argento and Xenovia Quarta, and hidden in his box is Gasper Vladi. I can understand why he's hiding, you do give off 'that' aura."

"What in the nine hells is that supposed to mean?" I tried to stand, only to fall back to the couch due to both my weakened legs and pained side. Giggling once more, Akeno brought her fingertips to her lower lip.

"I was just teasing you. Gasper is incredibly shy, don't take it personally." My vision began to fade once more, and my hearing became patchy. "You should rest some more. Lady Rias should be returning any moment."

"No, I'm alright." I was fighting to stay awake, though I refused to look weak in front of these new people. "How am I alive?"

"Why do you ask?" Akeno raised her eyebrow once more.

"That man, in the alley. He wasn't human, Asia can attest to that. I should be dead. Why aren't I?" She took a breath, contemplating how to respond, before footsteps off to my right caught both of our attention.

"It started, harmlessly enough, with a high-school science fair project – 'Why Are Yawns Contagious?' But one thing led to another until here we are, the world's foremost experts on a subject no one cares about," My vision faded completely to black, something other than the pain and the boring, monotonous response working to cut off my connection to the land of the living, though try as I might, it was pointless to fight it off, and off to sleep I returned, right on a strange couch in a strange room surrounded by strange people I'd never met before.

* * *

"You really wanted him asleep quickly, using that much magic on him." Akeno stood, straightening her skirt before facing the scarlet-headed princess who'd just entered the room.

"Yes," Came Rias' soft reply. "He is in no condition for us to teach him all he needs to know. Aside from that, though," Rias sat behind her large desk, donning a small pair of reading glasses with an onyx-black frame. "We must discuss what he _needs_ to know, and what will only condemn the rest of us should he-" The girl's statement was cut off when a large magic circle, identical to the colour of her hair, formed in the center of the room. "We'll converse when we return. It appears a group has been summoned. Koneko?" The white-haired Rook peeked over the top of her book towards her King.

"Yes, President?"

"I would like for you to stay here and keep an eye on mister Shidou for me. He should remain unconscious until we return."

"Yes President." She took another bite of her candy bar, finishing it off as her friends stepped onto the magic circle and disappeared. Chuckling, she turned the page once more, attempting to shift into a more comfortable position before noticing one small problem; When John had attempted to stand before Akeno, he'd fallen back onto her exposed tail. "Nyaa~!" She mewled in agitation. "Just great."

* * *

AN: First Chapter = Complete. I will be putting this story on hiatus until I return to school on September 5th so that I will have time to work on my novel 'Bound in Blood'. I may update when I get a case of writer's block and need to shift my focus elsewhere, but officially, this story is on hold.

Since I literally listen to one song on loop when I write these chapters, I might as well post what song I'm listening to in order to show where I get some motivation for story plots or otherwise.

Song - Demons

Artist - Imagine Dragons


	2. Chapter 2

Tears fell to the ground as Xenovia wrenched her eyes shut, clutching the small scrap of cloth that her partner had donned as a face mask in her war-torn, blood-soaked hands while her loud sobs pierced the cool night air for all her allies to hear. Noah, Ravel, Irina, Kiba, and Karlamine looked on as the bluenette kneeled over the body of their fallen comrade, all feeling their own emotions but none stronger than Xenovia herself. After all, she'd known him the longest.

"KAZUKI!"

* * *

I snapped awake, my memory taking a moment to remind myself of my current whereabouts. When my senses finally returned, not only did I realize that light was filtering through the windows of the strange room I'd fallen asleep in following the entry of the strange redhead, but my teenage male body was quick to acknowledge the very present, very female form clutching my left arm. Having jolted forward upon awakening, it was clear I'd woken her up as well.

"John, you're finally awake." She let out a cute yawn, leaning back and stretching her arms out over her head. "Now get up, you're sitting on my tail."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, say that again?"

"I said stand up. You've been sitting on my tail all night, it's starting to cramp." I stood, stretching out myself before turning towards the girl.

"I'm not even going to ask about the tail, or anything else that's happened lately, I'm just gonna go home, and relax." Koneko yawned again, standing and straightening her skirt.

"I don't really care what you do. Lady Rias, however, may have other ideas."

"Yeah?" I turned away, grabbing my jacket from the arm of the couch. "Well you can tell Rias to go shove it. I have no idea who most of you are, the one person I do recognize is hiding something, and I'm still tripping over the whole 'I should be dead' bit. I'm going." I slid the jacket over my white button-down and began walking towards the door before someone other than Koneko made their presence known.

"I can 'go shove it', hmm?" I jumped, turning my attention to the large desk on the opposite side of the room where a tall girl with thigh-length, blood red hair and beautiful blue eyes was sitting. "Someone has an attitude, especially considering I'm the one who saved your life." The girl, Rias, stood from the desk and walked over to the couch opposite where Koneko and I had slept. "Please, sit. Let us clear up any confusion you may have about your current situation." I didn't sit, I wasn't comfortable sitting down after everything I'd just said. What confused me the most was the fact that the red-head wasn't even angry that I told her to go fuck herself.

"I think I'll keep standing, thanks."

"Very well. I understand what you may be feeling at the moment; confusion, anger, fatigue, I assure you that these are all merely side effects of the reincarnation ceremony and within a few days you should return to your normal, non-irritable self. In the meantime, I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Alright. First question: Who the fuck are you?" I finally sat beside Koneko, who'd merely been watching the whole conversation while nibbling on a pocky stick, a whole box of them present at her side.

"My name is Rias Gremory. In short, I am a devil princess and the King of the Gremory team."

"Devil? Is that a fetish of yours or something?" Koneko nearly choked on her snack because she was laughing so hard. Rias, however, remained indifferent as she answered my question.

"I understand your skepticism, but I assure you that everything I tell you here is the truth, however odd it may sound." She shifted, crossing her legs and using her hand to rest her head.

"Fine, I'll bite. If you're a devil princess, what do you want with me? I'm just a kid."

"I disagree. John, within you is the Sacred Gear that houses the Golden Dragon Monarch, Fafnir. Fafnir is one of the five Dragon Kings and is the most powerful of the five. You are no normal kid, Vali Lucifer attempting to kill you should be proof enough."

"Why me? Why not Chris? Or Luis?" I didn't want to trust her, didn't want to believe a word she was telling me, but something about her aura, the way she carried herself, and the tone of her voice made me want to believe this.

"It doesn't work like that. A Sacred Gear is not given, or even obtained by choice. You must be born with one. In regards to you're friends, I sense a magic presence within both of them, but neither as strong as yours. Couple that with your..." Rias paused for a second, grasping for words.

"Murder?" I offered, somewhat sarcastically. Koneko giggled again beside me, still eating her pocky.

"Yes, murder, we'll go with that. Coupled with your 'murder', that is the reason we went for you first. We'll get to those two eventually." Finishing her explanation, Rias then brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything else you would like to ask?"

'Loads!' was my immediate thought, though I briefly sorted my thoughts into what I needed to know and what felt like hours, but was really only a split-second, later, I had my final question.

"You keep mentioning 'Sacred Gears'. What are they?"

"A Sacred Gear is an artifact bestowed upon humanity by God of the Bible. Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears, which is why it is important for us that those select few fall into the right hands. As you'd expect, I do not have a Sacred Gear. Neither do Akeno, Koneko, or Xenovia."

"What about the rest of you? Kiba? Gasper? Asia?"

"Kiba's Sacred Gear is Sword Birth, Gasper has his Forbidden Balor View, Asia's Twilight Healing is hers. Another member of the Gremory team you've yet to meet is my Pawn, Issei Hyoudou."

"I'm assuming he has a Sacred Gear as well?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I had no idea he even existed until you said something. Why bring him up if he doesn't?"

"You are very observant. Issei does, in fact, have a Sacred Gear, a Longinus, in fact. He is the host of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. His Sacred Gear is Boosted Gear. And before you ask, the Longinus are the thirteen unique Sacred Gears with the power to kill Gods, or fourteen, as it seems now." There was a loud creaking sound off to our side.

"Teaching the newbie?" I turned my head to the sound of the new voice, seeing Akeno, Asia, and Xenovia enter as well as two more people; one of them was a little girl, no older than fourteen-years-old, with platinum-blonde hair and light purple eyes. Her hair was styled in a short bob cut with a few small bangs over her forehead. Perhaps her most noticeable feature would be her pointed, elfish ears. She was currently hiding behind the other new arrival, a rather ordinary looking teenage boy, with choppy brown hair and dark eyes. He was smiling, and it was clear to me that this was the person who'd spoken moments ago, however the other girl was rather quiet.

"How nice of you all to join us. I was just explaining the basics to John here, he seems to be handling the news rather well. Now that you're all here, we can explain the ranking system and the way things work around here." Rias snapped her fingers and a chess board appeared on the table in front of me, with only the pieces for one side present; Black. Even then, only one Pawn was there, in the middle of the second row. All of the pieces, save for a single Rook, were glowing red.

"Chess?"

"You know the rules, do you not?" Rias asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Yeah; Each side needs to utilize their pieces effectively in order to take out the enemies King whilst protecting their own." I raised my head from the chess board to Rias, who was looking back and smiling sweetly. "What does that have to-"

"Do you know what makes each piece unique?" At this, I raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I exhaled, racking my brain for the rules of a game I hadn't played in years.

"The King is your most important piece, but can only move one space in any direction. Your Queen can mimic the movements of any other piece, making it your most valuable piece. Two Bishops lie on either side of the King and Queen in the back row, these pieces can move as many spaces along the diagonal as present. Knights move in an 'L' shape, two spaces along one plane, then one space along the perpendicular plane. They're also the only piece that can jump over other pieces. Rooks are in the corners, able to move as many spaces horizontally or vertically. Pawns make up the front line, widely utilized as sacrificial lambs, though they can be used to make a difference." I took a deep breath. "I ask again, why does this matter?"

"Very good." Rias uncrossed her legs, leaning forward to grab the one Rook that wasn't glowing. "In the devil world, high-class devils such as myself have a team of servants, our 'Evil Pieces'. I am the King, Akeno is my Queen," The raven-haired girl waved from the seat she'd taken beside Rias. "Asia and Gasper are my Bishops," Asia smiled and waved, while the other blonde girl cowered further behind the other guy. "Kiba and Xenovia are my Knights," The bluenette and blonde male raised their swords- _swords?_ "Issei is my Pawn, all eight," The only person I'd yet to be introduced to, Issei, materialized a red scalemail gauntlet on his left arm. "and Koneko is my Rook." I heard the 'crack' of a pocky stick receiving a bite to my left, before the petite girl raised her hand, never once looking away from the book she was reading. "This piece," She held up the Rook that she's been studying intently. "Is the only position I have available on my team. I would like to offer it to you."

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked, confusing several of the present devils. "I mean, you resurrected me, did you not? Don't I owe you my soul or something?"

"As with all my servants, I've resurrected you as a free devil. Meaning you are free to join my peerage, or follow your own path. However, should you choose to go your own way, I would be barred from protecting you should you run into an Angel or Fallen One."

"So, you're saying I either join you, or live the rest of eternity fearing for my life while you sit on your rose-coloured panties and watch?" This is when Akeno, and the rest of the still-standing devils, now that I think about it, turned to their King, a look of surprise plastered on their faces clear as day.

"President, are you really just going to sit there and let him speak to you that way?"

"It is merely the side effects of the reincarnation ceremony making him irritable."

"What if it's not the reincarnation?" I stood, towering over the girl while she remained indifferent to my apparent rage. "How do you know I'm not this short-tempered all the time?"

"I've had my eye on you for a while, John. In fact, you are the reason we moved to this quaint little town in the first place. I can guarantee that, within a few days, you'll be back to your cheerful old self." Rias then stood, her arms dangling at her side. "However, if it will make you feel better, you may hit me, just this once. It may appease your anger enough for you to make a clear-headed decision about your future as a devil." Even in my current state, I was taken aback by the sudden offer. I had no intention of taking her up on it, though why, I was still piecing together in my head.

"No. I won't hit you. I'm better than that."

"Oh?" Rias cocked her head to the side. "Is it because I'm a girl? Must I strike you first to make it self-defense?" I hesitated for a second, giving her the opening she needed. "Very well." A red aura surrounded her body as her hair began flying off in every direction, and before I knew it, I was on the other side of the room, a sharp pain coursing through my body as I remained on the ground. I finally put together the reason for my refusal to strike her.

I'd decided.

"There. Now, you acted in self-defense. The entirety of the Occult Research Club is your witness. Stand and strike me down."

"No." I stood, shaking off the magic blast as if it were only a gust of wind. "I won't hit you. Not because you're a girl. If everything you just told me is the truth, we're allies now. How could we possibly hope to rely on one-another if we devolve to fighting amongst ourselves?"

"So you'll accept my offer?"

"Yeah, I'll join you. What do-" I easily caught the Rook that had been thrown my way, looking at it in confusion before I felt a painful heat stinging the palm of my hand and dropped the now-glowing piece of stone to the floor. Rias levitated the piece to her hand, placing it back on the chess board where it belonged.

"Welcome, John Shidou, to the Gremory team. Take a moment to familiarize yourself with your new allies, and then head home. You've been excused from school for the remainder of the week for recovery from that _awful_ car accident you were involved in." Rias finished with a wink. I nodded, taking a step forward before being blocked by a wall of heat, a loud bird squawk ringing out in the otherwise-quiet room.

* * *

AN: Chapter Two = Complete. This story will take place in an alternate universe to canon, though I will try to stick to the rules as much as possible.

=I will intentionally misspell Raiser Phenex's name _'Rhyzer Phoenix'_ because I have OCD and will otherwise not be able to sleep.

=Some characters may be OOC because why not.

=Some characters will have altered back-stories because I make the rules here :P.

* * *

Artist – Fallout Boy

Song – Light 'Em Up


	3. Chapter 3

When my vision returned I was on the ground, looking up at a group of very attractive girls ranging from middle-school to adulthood, all kneeling behind a tall, almost business-like man with fiery blonde hair and ice-blue irises. This man was standing where I once had; Just in front of the couch, facing Rias. Shocked, I had no time to open my mouth before Rias spoke.

"Rhyzer Phoenix. Didn't learn your lesson from the last time, I see." The man, Rhyzer, stood tall in spite of the menacing gazes and drawn weapons from my fellow devils.

"Do not fret, Lady Rias, for Rhyzer has returned with no intention of taking you for his bride, those days have unfortunately come to an end. He has simply come to offer a trade of Evil Pieces between two grown devils." Rhyzer took a look around, his expression hardening when he noticed my sprawled-out body on the floor of the large room. "Karlamine, my dear, aid this young man in returning to his feet. It would appear the presence of true royalty has robbed him of his sense of balance."

A beautiful girl with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes bowed her head before rising to her feet, silver armour rustling as she took a few small steps toward me. Before I realized what was happening, she thrust her hand out, losing her patience after only a short moment.

"Well? Are you going to accept my help or not?" I slowly raised my hand to meet hers, and she swiftly pulled me to my feet, placing one hand on my chest to counter my forward momentum.

"Thank you." I muttered, taking a step back. Karlamine's face lit up a bit at the thanks, but any pride she was feeling was quickly dashed when Rhyzer spoke once more.

"Karlamine, return to your position. You've no need to converse with such filth." The young woman looked at me with what appeared to be an apologetic look, before turning to face her King.

"Yes, Master" I raised an eyebrow, not thinking before blurting out whatever was on my mind.

"What'd you just call him?" Karlamine jumped, looking first at Rhyzer before turning to face me once more.

"He is my master, therefore I call him Master. It's respectful."

"But you don't want to call him that, do you?" Rhyzer opened his mouth to say something before Karlamine could squeak out her answer, so quiet that no one could hear. When she realized this, she cleared her throat and spoke once more.

"No. I have no desire to call this man my master, but it is what he wishes." Rhyzer's face glowed a bright red, and as Karlamine turned back around to return to her kneeling position, he smacked her in the face with the back of his hand and, with a yelp, the young woman fell to the floor.

"Hey! She did nothing wrong!" I yelled, though Rhyzer seemed oblivious to my call. As Karlamine attempted to rise to her feet once more, he planted his shoe in her stomach, ripping the air from her lungs and causing her to collapse once more.

I ran at Rhyzer, pushing him away and managing to stop him before he could kick Karlamine again. This only seemed to anger him more, as he turned to swing his fist at me. Closing my eyes, I braced for the impact, but after a few seconds of nothing, I opened them once more. Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at me, or rather, the blood-red circle of energy that had appeared before my face and shielded me from Rhyzer's attack.

"That is enough, Rhyzer. Assault your pieces at your own discretion, but you will not lay a finger on one of my servants." The red circle faded, allowing me to see the pain in Rhyzer's face as the skin on his knuckles regrew, fresh cells quickly replacing the dead ones from the burning magic of Rias' defense.

"Apologies, Lady Rias. Rhyzer knows not what overcame him, when his servants disobey him, Rhyzer oft loses control." He took a step back, leaving me to lean down and take my turn aiding the fallen devil to her feet.

"You let him treat you like that?" I asked, more towards the rest of the girls, since the kick from earlier was making it difficult for Karlamine to speak for herself. "You let him beat you for making simple mistakes?"

"We've no other option." Another girl with grey eyes and light chestnut hair spoke up from the crowd of girls. "We fight back, we're stray."

"Isabela, shush! Do you want to eat today?" A small, pink-haired catgirl whispered, causing Isabela to turn, laughing to herself before standing.

"On second thought, stray doesn't sound so bad after all."

"What? Isabela, Rhyzer has always been good to you, what makes you say that?" The blonde male turned, in shock.

"Food once a week, if we behave? Nightly 'meetings' in your office? Is that what you call good treatment?" She took a step towards her King, who stood his ground. Behind Isabela, several other girls had stood up, ready to support their sister-in-arms.

"He rapes you?" Burst out of my lips before I could stop myself, the utter shock and realization of devil society standards simply blowing my mind.

"Daily. Sometimes more than once. If we want to eat that day, we just accept it." The catgirl from before muttered, hanging her head in shame.

"That's not right! That's beyond not right! That's absolutely fucked up!"

"Little man is right." Isabela smiled at me before returning her gaze to Rhyzer, the rest of his entourage, save for a small blonde devil with spiraling twin tails and a busty devil with flowing purple hair and matching eyes, now standing behind the enraged girl. As for Rias and our team, they all seemed ready to battle as well, though they were standing off to my right and nearly out of my vision. This would have to boil down between Master and Servant. "I'm not sure about everyone else, but I'm not taking any more of your bullshit, Rhyzer."

"Is that so? Very well..." Rhyzer raised his hand, palm facing the young devil. Her eyes opened wide in shock and I flinched, remembering when that man in the alley had done to me mere seconds after performing the very same gesture. Isabela attempted to dodge out of the way of the magic, but stumbled on her feet and took the blast directly to her face. She yelped as she was launched backwards into the group of girls behind her, several falling with her. Rhyzer lowered his hand, smirking to himself as he straightened his suit. Still smiling, he turned to Rias. "Rhyzer apologizes once more, Lady Rias. Now, as for my original intentions-"

"Hey Asshat," I called, taking a few steps towards the abusive King. When he turned, I made sure to put all the force I could muster into the only punch I was sure would land, knocking him onto his ass and sending a bit of blood flying into the air. "That's no way to treat your pieces. They're people too, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that none of us would willingly trade places and be your servant."

"New blood, I see. Let me make this very clear so even you can understand; the pieces being traded have no say in the arrangement. Only the devil Kings."

"I'd die before serving you. I'm sure the others feel the same. You beat your pieces, rape them, starve them-"

"If the conditions of Rhyzer's team distress you so much, how about a deal?" He paused. "A Rating Game. If team Gremory wins, I will send all of my pieces to protected release. However, if team Phoenix wins, Ravel returns to my mother's peerage as a free Bishop, and I get to keep..." He looked around. "You."

I turned to Rias, my new master as it seems, to see if she approved of this plan. She, however, sat reading the book Koneko had been reading the previous day.

"President," Akeno muttered, causing Rias to raise her head in our direction.

"Tell Rhyzer, why do you look to your King? Are youn incapable of making your own decisions?"

"I'm new to this world, I have no idea what you're offering. Aside from that, I respect Rias. Why? Because, as far as I know, she doesn't beat, starve, and rape her team." I looked around at my fellow devils, relieved to see nods rather than awkward looks.

"Very well. Lady Rias, do you accept my offer?" Rhyzer turned his smug look from me to my King, who closed her book and lay it in her lap.

"John," Rias looked to me. "It's your place within my peerage that's at stake, so this decision is yours to make. Whatever you choose, we will provide whatever support we may."

I laughed to myself, turning back to the flame-headed asshole.

"You're on, old man. Just make sure to keep your word when we beat your ass six ways sideways."

"Do not worry, young Shidou. Rhyzer will show you. Seven days, Lady Rias. Rhyzer wants to see the Gold Dragon Monarch in his truest form." I took one final peak towards Rhyzer's peerage as an orange circle appeared, breathing a sigh of relief to see Isabela sitting up, leaning into Karlamine's lap with her hand clutching her face. With a loud "CAAW", the group of women vanished.

After a few seconds, I felt a hand grip my shoulder. Jumping, I turned to my left to see Issei with a big, dumb grin on his face.

"Not even a devil for seventy-two hours and you're already picking a fight with one the most powerful devils on the council." I unconsciously swallowed the lump that had appeared in my throat. "Hey, if it's any consolation, I've already beat him once. I'm sure we can teach his ass another lesson."

"I guess that means I can count on you, though I do have one question;" I turned my attention back to Rias, who had returned to the large desk beside us. "What in the nine Hells is a Rating Game?" Everyone in the room burst into some form of laughter, with even Rias letting out a cute giggle as she shuffled her paperwork.

"A Rating Game is a mock battle between high-class devils and their pieces. The battle takes place in an alternate space, so we can cause as much environmental damage as we like." Her mood darkened. "However, do enough damage, and lives will be lost."

"So don't kick his ass too hard? No problem." I smiled in confidence.

"Don't be too optimistic just yet," Akeno chimed in from beside us. "Just because you have the most powerful dragon inside of you doesn't mean you can control it."

"Which is exactly why we'll be training, but first," Rias stood, straightening her skirt and approaching me from around the table. "I believe this belongs to you?" In her outstretched hand was a ballpoint pen. Or at least, that's what it looked like at first, it took me a second to recognize the item.

My Balisong Knife.

I took the small object and slid it into my pocket, turning to the rest of my new team- my new family. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Chapter 3 = Complete

Apologies for the shorter chapter than the last two, especially after such a long hiatus, but I assure you I will try to have a chapter of this fic up at least bi-weekly from now on.

Artist: Conspiracy Theorists  
Song: Politicide  
(Only On Soundcloud, Youtube removed it for some reason :/)


	4. Chapter 4

I quit setting schedules. Also, I apologize for the quality of this chapter, as it's written on a plane on my way back to the states from my home country of Wales. As such, I have no autocorrect and I'm extremely tired from working on the farm for the past two months. I'll fix any mistakes on my pc when I'm home, just point out any you see in the reviews. Anywho, enough excuses. Onto the chapter.

"John, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the sensory input of everything around me; the light shake of my shoulder from Koneko, the soft whistle of the train we were currently situated on, the bustle of my fellow devils as they scrambled to grab everything Rias had packed for our excursion to the underworld, the sweet smell of roses in the cat demon's hair as she leaned close to call my name once more- "John..."

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Don't worry." I reached up to pat her hair, trying to shut her off like a clock. This earned a whine of disapproval and a flurry of swatting hands from the girl and a giggle from Akeno, who was currently standing beside Rias and taking part in one of their favourite activites: Jack Shit.

"I spent twenty minutes fixing my hair this morning, and now you've gone and ruined it. I really hate you sometimes~" She made a pouty face, her ears - having poked out from under her hair during my previous tease - drooping slightly.

"Gotta get that perfect messy look."

"Alright John, I think that's enough. Get up off your butt and start helping the others." Rias called. She was right, of course. Looking down, I saw tears forming in Koneko's eyes. I knew from experience that that took a lot.

"Koneko, hey." I pulled her into an apologetic hug. "I'm sorry, that was rude. If it's any consolation, I like the way your hair looks when you leave it wild. It fits you."

"Really?" She sniffed. I nodded as she pulled away. Standing, we both started grabbing gear and hauling it off the train.

In no time, we stood knee-deep in luggage in an empty railyard, right in front of a large estate, stone walls towering above and spreading as far as I could see, dotted with light from windows that didn't have their velvet drapes drawn. Directly in front of us stood two rows of maids, forming a sort of psuedo-path to the front door, where three people stood.

Two of these people were Rias' relatives, made obvious by their scarlet hair; a young man in his early twenties, with shoulder length hair, as well as a young boy with short red hair. They both shared the same blue-green eyes of my king. Beside the man stood a beautiful woman with flowing silver hair, braided on either side with both braids ending in a blue bow. Her eyes, as silver as her hair, held the kind but stern spark of a mother and caretaker.

"Leave the bags here. The servants will carry them in and leave them in our appropriate quarters. For now, I'd like you to meet my family." Rias explained, mostly to me since it seemed the rest of the gang already knew what was going on, as she began walking towards the people she spoke of.

As we approached the end of the path, the maids began to break their ranks, flooding behind us to grab our mountain of luggage. Now that we were closer, I could see that while the man and boy were dressed in sharp, three-piece suits, the motherly woman was dressed similar to the maids, wearing a blue and white french maid's dress and headpiece. All three seemed to possess an aura of royalty, and I fought the urge to kneel at their feet.

"Welcome! You must be John Shidou." The man spoke in a soft but stern voice, like a father meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time. "My name is Sirzechs, I am Rias' brother. This is my wife, Grayfia," The woman smiled and waved her hand beside her head, before clasping it in front of her once again. "and my son, Millicas." The boy smiled as well, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir." I said, holding out my hand, which he took and shook firmly.

"No need to be so formal." He smiled warmly. "Rias' pieces are just as much our family as she is herself..." He paused, noting the look of irritation on Rias' face. "Okay, maybe not quite, but you still have a home here, should you need it. Come, let's get you inside before the rain starts."

"Can it even rain here?" I asked Issei, who merely shrugged and followed Sirzechs.

"Beats me, I've never seen it happen."

The inside of the house was just as massive as the outside, with statues of Sirzechs, Rias, and other devils I could only assume had red hair at the base of a large staircase leading to another floor probably just as massive as this one, and presumably many more just like it. All around us were maids engrossed in various tasks; some appeared to be cleaning, others were dashing about with baskets of laundry in their arms, and more still were hauling our bags up the stairs and out of sight.

"Welcome to our not-so-humble abode. I apologize if it's a lot to take in but please, take your time and get situated. Dinner is in one hour, Rias will show you the way." With that, Sirzechs and Grayfia took their leave through one of the many doors, leaving behind an excited Millicas, an exasperated Rias, and a confused John.

"Remind me again why we had to come to the underworld to train? Couldn't we have just trained somewhere near home?" I asked Akeno, since our King was busy listening to her nephew talk about something.

"Our world is very fragile and doesn't take kindly to being blown apart. Here, we can cause as much destruction as we like. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She finished with a strange look on her face.

During these last few hours I'd begun to get familiar with my new team. Notably, Issei is a complete pervert, almost as bad as Kinn and Ryou, though he has a group of girls living with him, so it's technically worse. Gasper is actually male, he just feels more comfortable dressing in girl's clothes. I'm not gonna judge him for it. And then there's Akeno, the sadist of our dysfunctional little family. She has the power of fallen angels as well as devils, and she sure as hell ain't afraid to use either of them god forbid you get in her way.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Rias, would you mind showing me where I'm staying while we're here? I wanna get a bit more sleep before dinner."

"John, all you've done is sleep these last few days. Are you alright?" Rias asked as she stood, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why, but I've been extremely tired since we left." She smiled, nodding her head towards the stairs.

"You're staying on the third floor. I'll show you."

 **Break** (Sorry, don't know how to do the line thing on mobile)

 _Xenovia let out a soft sigh as the fire flickered before her. The rest of the group still jumped when the beast on the horizon let out a ferocious roar, but she'd grown numb to it. That beast had killed many of her friends, those at her side from her very first days as a devil, and she wept for them. After_ his _death, she stopped crying. There was no point. Tears couldn't bring them back. And so she fought, with her new allies at her side, to bring them vengeance. To set the score straight._

" _Bydd_ Rias _yn talu am yr hyn y mae wedi'i wneud. Nid oeddech yn marw yn ofer,_ Kazuki

 **Break**

I snapped awake in a dark, unfamiliar room for the second time in as many days. After a moment of adjusting, my eyes were able to make out several things in the dark; the fluttering drapes beside the bed, being thrown around by the force of the wind and rain, the small strip of light coming from beneath the closed bedroom door, the small lump at the foot of the bed. My ears made some additions to this list as I wiped the sweat from my face; The constant _tap tap tap_ of the rain on the stone walls, the quiet _tick tick tick_ of the large clock on the other side of the room. The soft sound of someone else's breathing nearby...

Cautiously, I lifted the blanket, unsure of what to expect. Imagine my surprise when I saw Koneko, curled up in the fetal position across both of my feet. I carefully slid my feet free, cracked the door open ever so slightly, and slid out of the room, descending the stairs and wandering helplessly until I found the dining hall.

Pushing the door ajar, I stepped into the large room, empty save for the large table with roughly ten chairs around it. Sitting at the head of the table, barely illuminated by the single candle before him, was Sirzechs. I cleared my throat, making my presence known.

"Ah, John, you're awake. Please, have a seat anywhere, I'll have Reani fetch you something to eat. I apologize for not sending for you sooner, Rias said you were still recovering from an excess of magic she placed on you and decided it best for you to rest." I took the seat next to him as he clapped his hands, summoning a maid with short purple hair to his side. He whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded and walked hurriedly back through the door she came through.

"Thank you sir, although I do have to ask; what time is it, and why are we the only two still awake?"

"We are not the only two still awake, you saw Reani just a moment ago. As for the time, it is currently" He paused to look at a small digital watch on the table. "twelve-thirty-seven AM in your world. I like to do most of my paperwork at night, when no one else is around, that way I can spend more time with Millicas during the day. Poor Reani, I tell her to sleep but she'd rather work herself to the bone."

Reani quietly slid a plate of turkey and mashed potatoes in front of me and backed away, standing in the corner behind Sirzechs and awaiting her next order. I started to say a prayer in my head, but was immediately stopped by the most intense headache I'd ever felt.

"Careful young Master. Thoughts of God bring us devils nothing but pain." Reani spoke softly, in the same monotonous tone Koneko often uses, as she leaned over my lap, cleaning the forkful of food I'd spilled.

"It seems there is a lot you've yet to learn about our world. Please, eat until you're full, and then I will answer any questions you still have. Reani, fetch this boy a drink." The girl nodded, disappearing through the door once more. "I don't suppose you'd turn down a bit of alcohol right now?"

"I'm only sixteen, sir."

"That's never stopped anyone before. Besides, it's just one drink in the presence of an adult, and you're going to be sixteen for a long time to come, Shidou." I smiled, several questions about devil life floating through my head. I already knew it was gonna be a long night.

"I suppose one drink couldn't hurt."

 _Chapter 4 = Complete_

 _=I changed Chris and Luis to Ryou and Kinn respectively. Can't change the other chapters until I'm back on solid ground, so I figured I'd point it out here._

 _=Sorry about the long wait again, completely forgot I was writing this among the stress of finals and the work on the farm. I'm back now though, and I promise I won't forget you guys again._

Made the dialogue in the dream Welsh. If anyone can read Welsh, they may get a sneak peak ahead in the story ;)

Song - None

(I have no headphones. This was a long writing session without ma tunes D: )


	5. Chapter 5

**Gremory Training Retreat - Day 5**

"Concentrate, John! Don't let her get the best of you!" Came Rias' shout from beside Xenovia and I, the two of us currently engaged in a heated sword battle. And by 'heated', I mean the ground around us was blown apart, lava flowing in small streams all over and coming directly from the rocks around us, acting as mini-volcanos.

I struggled to hold my own against the trained swordswoman, only barely managing to parry the constant barrage of swings and slashes she sent forth. The end of our little engagement came when I stepped back into a puddle of molten rock. It didn't hurt, but the increase of temperature was enough to throw off my balance and allow my opponent to catch me off guard.

"Had this been a real fight, your pretty little ass would be grass." Xenovia stated with a smile as she stuck out her hand, helping me to my feet. This wasn't the first time I'd lost, far from it. I'd yet to emerge victorious from even a single sparring match. My hopes were really beginning to dwindle- Perhaps Rias made a mistake saving my life.

"It's no use. There's no way in hell I'll be combat ready in two days. I might as well just go hand myself to Rhyzer now." Tossing the sword off somewhere, I slumped next to Rias and Akeno, my disappointment written across my face plain as day.

"Nonsense. Once you gain access to your Sacred Gear, you will be the most powerful piece in my possession. I refuse to allow Rhyzer to take you from me." Rias placed her hand on mine, which was currently resting in my lap. Surprised, I turned to look her in her face. "You have eight of us right beside you. Even if you can't take then alone, we'll have your back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I should probably start starving myself now. Just to get used to it."

"I think it's time we take a break. Enjoy the last few days of my brother's hospitality. Issei, you will be training John from now on."

"I'll do my best, Prez." Issei responded with a stupid look on his face. While everyone else went off to have a grand old time, the Pawn nodded his head in the opposite direction. "Come on, I have somebody I'd like you to meet."

 **Unknown Location - Day 8**

"Thanks Tannin, but it was no use. Next time we meet, I'll be a Phoenix."

"Nonsense," I was really beginning to hat that word, not that I'd say that to Tannin's face. "You may not notice yourself, but you've improved much since the pervert brought you to me."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" Issei yelled and charged the dragon, who laughed and kicked the devil away.

Tannin was a rather strange creature. A devil reincarnated from a former dragon king, he stood around fifteen metres tall, mostly purple save for his belly and the inside of his tail and legs. Atop his head were two large yellow horns and on his back, poking out through the dark armour he wore, were two of the largest wings I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Well, thanks either way. I guess there's only one real way to find out, and that comes today."

"And what comes today? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"A rating game between Gremory and Phoenix. If we win, Rhyzer has to release his pieces. If we lose, he trades me for his Bishop."

"Rhyzer Phoenix is willing to risk his entire harem, just for you? You must have some serious power he wants."

"Rias says that I have Fafnir inside me, though I've tried to call on him several times. I'm thinking maybe she made a mistake." Tannin chuckled, plucking me from the ground and placing me in front of his face.

"That was no mistake. I can sense his power even now, radiating with the force of a thousand nuclear missiles. You will not simply be able to 'call on him' at will. Not yet. It will take extreme external stimulus for my king to awaken."

"And dying isnt 'extreme' enough?" I thought I was raising a valid point, however, the dragon simply laughed.

"You will come to find out that there are many worse things in life than death. When you do, you will have the Golden Monarch by side. May Sirzechs guide you in your game today. I will be watching from the sidelines. Do not let me down." Just then, a magic circle appeared on the ground beside Issei.

"Looks like it's time. I should get going." Tannin nodded, setting me down lightly. After one final goodbye, We stood on the circle and a flash of white light engulfed us. Soon enough, I stood in the presence of my team for what I was sure would be the final time.

"You ready?" Rias asked, putting her hand on my shoulder gently.

"As ready as I can be." She smiled and faced forward, waiting for something to happen. Just before I could ask, though, an unfamiliar voice sounded off in my head.

 _"Hello and welcome to today's Rating Game between lady Rias of the Gremory family and lord Rhyzer of the Phoenix family! My name is Sona Sitri and I will be today's announcer and referee. Today's match will take place in a recreation of Yume, Japan with the home bases of the teams being Akedemi High School for Rhyzer on one side of the field, and the home of Rias' new piece, John Shidou, as their base on the other side of the field. Total destruction is allowed, though please try not to kill each other. The games get a bad enough rap as it is."_

 _"Sona, you're going off track..."_

 _"Oh, right. Without further ado: Let the Rating Game begin!"_

Following the rather awkward introduction, the game had begun. Rias wasted no time handing out glowing communicators and forming a map of the town out of thin air.

"Alright, I don't think I need to explain what's riding on this game. Everyone do your best, that's all I can really ask of you." She took a moment to look around at us all, her eyes focusing on me. "John, you and Koneko will head south and secure the futbol pit. It's large and it's central, so expect a bit of resistance. Kiba and Issei will head west through the wooded area and cut off any reinforcements headed to the field, just keep them busy. Once you're set, Akeno can begin to bombard their base from safety. While Rhyzer is trying to remove Akeno from the equation, John, Xenovia, Kiba, and Issei can slip around and take out the rest of his pieces from behind. Leave Rhyzer to me. He can heal, so I don't want anyone trying to be a hero. Got it?" We all nodded. "Asia and Gasper will stay with me, we'll provide suport where we can. Now go."

 **Yume Futbol Pit - Moments Later**

"Damn it all, why'd it have to be them?" I heard Koneko mutter from beside me in the stands. Currently, two cat demons were strolling carelessly across the pit, kicking up tufts of grass here and there.

"You know them?" I whispered, a bit confused. Waiting for a response, I watched as the blue-haired one picked up a futbol and began trying to balance it on her head, between her ears.

"Ni and Li. They're pawns, but they're strong. Beside that, look at the way they're dressed! I'm ashamed to even be the same species as them!" She pouted, her face looking identical to the girl on the field when the ball fell from her head for the third time.

Before I could respond, another girl walked out and began marching across the pit with a purpose. And this girl I recognized. Rhyzer had called her Karlamine.

Karlamine looked different now: Her brown hair was tied up with several bandages, and she now had a couple weapons strung to her hip, namely a large broadsword, though there was a smaller dagger present by her side as well. It was only now that it occured to me how completely unarmed I was.

"You got a knife or something I can borrow? You can fight with your magic, but I'm shit out of luck."

"Here. Just try not to lose or break it, that's my favourite blade." She handed me a small dagger with about a six inch blade. Gripping the knife, I began to descend the stands, ignoring Koneko's pleas to wait for backup as she followed me over the guard and onto the pit. We were less than twenty feet from the girl's before they noticed our presence.

"-way they would just let us have such an important... I fucking TOLD YOU!" Karlamine yelled, pulling the broadsword from her hip and brandishing it menacingly in front of her. "What, you thought just because you're fighting for our freedom, we'd just stand back and watch?"

"To be completely honest, I was kind of hoping so." I lowered the knife in my hand, causing Karlamine to lower her sword a bit in confusion. Koneko simply stood behind me, knowing about as much of my plan as I did. "I mean, your freedom is better than me being in that hellhole."

"You can't win, Rhyzer is unbeatable. It's better for us if we fight back, he may not punish us as harshly." She charged me with her sword, a swing I only barely dodged. "Ni, Li! Don't just stand there! Help me!" She charged again, only this time I ducked out of the way and drove the dagger into the back of her knee. She clearly wasn't giving it her all. She let out a cry and fell to the ground, fading into dust as her body fell.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." I stood, wiping the blood from the blade. "Are you two not going to fight?"

"No. It wouldn't make sense for us to kill you here." The pink-haired girl replied, shrugging.

"Nope. It would only make your job harder. Nyaa~" Her blue-haired sister added, before they both simultaneously gave up.

"We retire."

 _"One Phoenix Knight, Retired."_

 _"Two Phoenix Pawns, Retired."_

"Down to thirteen versus nine. Let's just hope some of the others give up that easily." I raised my hand to my ear and activated my communicator. "Rias, the pit's clear. You can move in."

"Roger that, although it looks like Kiba and Issei are having trouble. I've sent Akeno and Xenovia to help them, so we'll be a bit longer. In the meantime, make sure they didn't set any traps in the pit."

"Got it." I lowered my hand. "Koneko, you can relax for a minute, I'm gonna go look for traps."

"Alright. Try not to take too long, I wanna fight something soon." Koneko reached down to grab the ball that Rhyzer's Pawn had been playing with, and it occured to me a split second too late that the ball might be trapped.

"When my ears stopped ringing, the first thing I heard was the the monotone voice of Sona echoing inside my head.

 _"One Gremory Rook, Retired."_

 _"Two Gremory Knights, Retired."_

 _"One Gremory Pawn, Retired."_

 _"One Phoenix Rook, Retired."_

 _"One Phoenix Bishop, Retired."_

 _"One Phoenix Knight, Retired."_

 _"Five Phoenix Pawns, Retired."_

I stood, my head still pounding from the force of the explosion.

"Koneko, you still there?" I heard Rias call inside my head, which kind of hurt my feelings a bit.

"Koneko's down, I'm alone in here."

"Rhyzer's Queen just single-handedly wiped our entire team, except Koneko. What even happened?"

"A booby-trapped futbol, if you can-"

"My my, earpieces. How cute. Rhyzer is most impressed, he did not believe you would survive the explosion." I turned my head to face the elder devil, a cross between anger and surprise on my face. "You didn't truly believe Rhyzer's best girls would simply give up, did you? Yubeluna made quick work of your friends, now it is between you and Rhyzer. Tell him..." Rhyzer kept talking, but at that point Rias was speaking again, coaxing me, as another, more ancient voice scratched inside my head, awakening from a long slumber...

 **Yume Futbol Field (No PoV)**

"That's it John, let the anger take over," Rias was softly, methodically whispering through her link with the young man, watching from the stands as a golden glow irradiated from his body, patches of black scales beginning to tear through his clothes. "Let the rage consume you until it is all that you are. This man killed your friends, your family. Do it for Rhyzer's girls," No reaction. "Do it for Xenovia, Kiba, and Issei," Still nothing, Rias knew she would have to try harder. She paused for a moment as Akeno whispered in her ear, a smile gracing her lips. "Do it for Koneko!"

John's eyes flew open and an audible _Snap_ could be heard from miles away as his self restraint broke, the golden light engulfing him and obscuring him from view, then he began to speak, softly and yet somehow still able to be heard by everyone in the pit, in tandem with another, _more ancient voice._

"This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine..."

 _"...my Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road..."_

"...raze, triumph, play, and shine..."

 _"...this is the body of a Demonic Beast!"_

"Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority!"

 _"Dance!"_

"Dance!"

 **"Bloom! Breakdown the Beast! Climb Over!"**

The golden glow faded as the ferocious roar died down, leaving in it's place a very strange creature. There stood John, with the face of a black-scaled dragon with gold crystals for eyes. Where once he had hands, now he had golden claws, glinting in the afternoon sun. Even Rhyzer could not hide the fear in his eyes; He was face to face with Fafnir himself.

Chuckling to himself, John took small steps toward the blonde man, relishing in his newfound powers.

"Oh you fucked up now." His voice was now deeper, raspier, like he had to clear his throat. With one final step, he swiped his claws across Rhyzer's chest, the latter of which screaming in pain as even his Phoenix healing powers could not repair the damage.

Rias merely watched, that smile still plastered on her face for all to see. Akeno, on the other hand, took a seat in one of the many seats in the stands, desperate to quell the burning that had started between her thighs at John's new show of dominance.

As John took another step towards his opponent's limp body, he was taken aback at the new presence between them.

"Stop! He's had enough!" Isabela threw herself between the dragon and the man she once called 'Master', but if she expected him to stop, she was fatally mistaken. Without a second thought, John swatted her aside, her silver mask cluttering to the ground as John climbed over Rhyzer and landed punch after punch on his formerly smug face.

"This is for the girls that you raped and beat!" Punch. "This is for Xenovia!" Another punch. "This is for Kiba, and Issei!" A swipe of his claws across Rhyzer's face, followed by three punches square on his nose. "Those were for my kitten!" As Rhyzer began to fade away, the angry teen made sure to get one more good swipe across his neck, ripping his throat out and holding it over his head triumphantly while he let out an inhuman, animalistic roar. "And that was just for me."

Shakily, Sona's voice made one final announcement as John collapsed to the ground, his scales and claws fading away in a flash of golden light.

 _"Lord Rhyzer Phoenix is dead. Lady Rias Gremory is the winner!"_

Chapter 5 = Complete

God damn do my eyes hurt. Probably shouldn't write these at one-thirty while piss drunk. Oh well.

For anyone that's wondering, the _italics_ during John's transformation were actually Fafnir speaking through John.

Song - You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

Artist - The Offspring


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Location - Some Time Later** **(No PoV)**

"Koneko, it's time for you to come back. I know you don't want to believe it, but he's gone." Issei tried to comfort his friend, who'd spent the better part of six days at the bedside of her fellow Rook.

"He's not dead. I can still sense his life, although it's faint." The devil responded, trying to sound upset even though her tenacity was beginning to wane.

"You're going to faint if you don't get some sleep soon. Come home and rest at least, you're a mess." Issei tried to reason with the cat-girl.

Her hair had grown beyond it's normal length and she didn't bother to brush or clean it, her uniform, still clinging to her skin in tatters from the explosion that had removed her from their Rating Game, was stained with sweat and tears. Her ashen face had lost it's glow and she'd lost some weight. To say she was a 'mess' was just being polite but, like a starving kitten, she stayed by John's side, desperate for him to awaken before she destroyed herself.

"I won't leave him. He's like this because of me, I won't let him suffer alone."

"That's not true. He's like this..." He hesitated, wondering if he should air what was on his mind. Taking a deep breath, he decided that Koneko deserved the truth. "He's like this because Rias manipulated his feelings for you. She used your 'death' to drive him over the edge."

"Rias would never do something like that. Besides, look at his clothes, only an explosion could do this to him." Koneko was exasperated; lack of sleep and utter disbelief will do that to you.

"You can come home and ask her, or you can wait and ask him when he wakes up. Either way, you'll hear the same thing. Regardless, I'm heading back. You coming?"

"I'll come home when John's awake."

"Suit yourself." Issei stood, leaving Koneko sitting on the bench, alone save for her unconcious friend. In a flash of red light, she was truly alone.

"Michael, please," She prayed, enduring the pain for a sliver of hope. "Let him be safe."

 **Later That Night (John)**

I took my time opening my eyes as I once again awoke in an unfamiliar place, an unfamiliar bed. My head was killing me, my back was stiff, and my hand felt like it was in a cast, but I felt more or less fine, all things considered.

After a few minutes of resting, I decided it was time to get out of bed. Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the darkness: Usually, I could make out my surroundings as soon as I opened my eyes, but right now I could only tell basic shapes. Still, that was enough for me to tell that I wasn't alone. On my left side, crashed as if for the first time in days, laid Koneko, uncovered save for the scraps of fabric that used to be clothes, clutching my hand to her chest and mewing lightly. Smiling, I placed my other hand over her shoulder and pulled myself closer to cuddle with her. I was almost asleep again when I heard her mutter my name.

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe." I tried reassuring her, thinking she was just worried I was someone else. That is, until I felt the stinging pain in my face. "What the hell was that for?" I sat up, clutching my face in my free hand.

"SIX DAYS!" She shouted, flushing any thoughts of sleep from my mind. By now, I could see better, at least well enough to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was upset, though I wasn't sure why.

"Six days? What does-"

"You were asleep for six days, John!" Koneko choked out, shakily taking another breath as she calmed down just a bit. "Everyone else thought you were dead, but I..." She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as I pulled her close and held her tight, rubbing her unkempt hair in an attempt to soothe her. It was clear she neglected herself in her worry, and I felt ashamed. Once she calmed down enough to speak, she pulled away.

"You called me _your_ kitten. I had no idea you felt that way." A small smile graced her lips.

"A lot of things were going through my mind. I'm sorry"

"I don't mind. I've felt the same way for a few days. I wouldn't mind giving it a shot, if you're willing." She scooted closer, squeezing my hand tighter in hers.

"Koneko, I-" I was going to say something smooth, but was cut off when she placed her perfect lips on mine, pushing me down and climbing over me. Sleep was far from our minds...

 **Occult Research Clubroom - The Next Morning**

"Did Hell freeze over and something? Issei exclaimed, pulling me into quite possibly the most homosexual hug I've ever experienced. The others were happy, though none were as enthusiastic as Koneko. We decided to hold off talking about the previous night, with her story being that she woke up and I was already awake. I wasn't complaining, I definitely didn't want to take flak from Issei, Ryou, and Kinn just yet.

After merely a few minutes, an orange magic circle formed on the floor in the center of the room; Presumably Rhyzer coming to moan about his loss. I was surprised to see a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into twin tails with drill-like curls and blue ribbons holding them in place. She was dressed in a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions protruded from the base of the dress, mimicking a bird's tail. Clearly, she was a Phoenix. Beside her stood Karlamine, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"John Shidou?" The blonde asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Cautiously, I stepped forward.

"Yeah?" I confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the sheer rage on her face. In only two steps, she'd cleared the distance between us and planted her open palm right on my left cheek.

"Ravel! I thought we agreed? No violence."

Clenching my teeth, I turned to face her again, restraining myself from raising my voice or hitting her back.

"What was that for?"

"What do you think that was for asshole?" Ravel screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. "You killed my brother!"

"I thought no one could actually die in a Rating Game?" I turned to Rias, who was sitting on the sofa beside Issei and Akeno. She looked unamused.

"Don't look at me, I specifically told you to be careful." Turning back to the girls, a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, that means... Isabela?" One look at Karlamine and I had my answer. She was gone too.

"She wanted you to have this... as a reminder..." Karlamine choked out, holding out a small silver object in her hands. I took it as she burst into tears again, Ravel pulling her close.

"Great, now you've made her cry again. Come on, Karly, let's get you home." In a flash of orange light, the girls were gone, but I was preoccupied with the object in my hand; a mask, clearly meant for a woman, although only covering the right side. It had three red lines below the eye hole, and a splatter of blood across the length of it.

"I tried to stop you, but you were too far gone. You could only-"

"Bullshit!" I interrupted the redhead before she could lie any more. "You were encouraging it! _'Let the rage consume you'_ is 'trying to stop me'?" Rias took a breath and closed her eyes.

"You're mistaken, you must've-"

"Go to Hell, Rias. I could hear you clearly over the dragon. He told me specifically to remember what you said. You can lie to them, but don't try to lie to me."

"Who are they to believe? A man who lost control and murdered his friend? Or the King who gave them life?" She smiled, knowing that there was only one answer.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your team, fuck you and your life. You encouraged Fafnir to take over my body, you killed Isabela and Rhyzer," I threw the mask at her, hitting her chest with it and taking her by surprise. "You did that. Not me." I turned and stormed out of the room, desperate to get out of there before anybody could see the tears in my eyes, threatening to pour over.

 **Occult Research Clubroom (No Pov)**

"Why lie? We all heard what you said." Akeno mused, flinching as the door slammed shut behind Koneko, who'd chased after John when he stormed off.

"I wanted him to believe it was not his fault. I was going to tell him that Fafnir was to blame."

"It seems he's pinned the blame on you instead. How will you deal with that?" Akeno asked, sipping her tea.

"It's something I must accept, for his good. If he blames himself, I fear we may lose him completely. Now, where were we?" She grabbed a pawn, maneuvering it to eliminate Akeno's Rook and place her in checkmate.

"Finishing, it seems." She set her teacup down, standing and fixing her skirt. "I'll go check on him, tell him what you told me. As it stands, we may have already lost him."

"He'll come back around, just give him time to grieve. He was fighting for her freedom, I can't quite imagine the pain in that irony."

"I can." Akeno's mood darkened. "I must assure he doesn't succumb to it, as I once did."

 **Outside (John)**

It was my fault, regardless of what I said inside. I killed her, even as I was fighting for her. I ducked around the corner as Koneko emerged from inside, calling my name. I didn't want her to see me like this: Weak, guilty, and sad. It'd be better if she remember the strong me. After all, there's no way I could show my face again after everything I said.

 _"You are not alone, my child."_ I jumped, a familiar voice echoing through my head. It sounded ancient, like a creature that lay dormant for thousands of years finally reawakening. I'd heard this voice only once before, we chanted in tandem as my sanity slipped, then conversed about... something, although what, exactly, I couldn't remember.

Perhaps it'd be better if I just... my attention turned to the nearby fire escape, easily climbing three or four stories. I took one step, then another, ready to test the limits of my devil immortality, when Fafnir spoke once more.

 _"Nid hunanladdiad yw'r ateb. Diwedd eich bywyd nawr, ac mae hi'n ennill."_

Chapter 6 = Complete

=Someone, help me set a real sleep schedule :(

=I know I've never really asked for this, but reviews are a very nice thing. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and it only takes a few seconds to make my day.

Song - Falling Inside The Black

Artist - Skillet

It's right down there... Just a few more inches... :D

V


	7. Chapter 7

" _Suicide is not the answer. End your life now, and she wins."_

This catches me off guard; the dragon speaking in a language I've never heard of and yet, I can understand every word as if he's speaking English. On top of that, who's the 'she' that he's referring to? I shake my head to clear my thoughts, unconsciously scraping to a halt on the dirt path.

"John?" Koneko calls from the other side of the building. I almost forgot that she followed me outside into cold October air, and now it seems she's found me. With a sigh, I turn to face her as she races to close the distance and throw her arms around my waist. "What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Don't tell me you believed that sob story she tried to sell me in there." I pat her head, my thoughts returning briefly to the fire escape. The dragon may have distracted me for a moment, but after what I said that has to be the only option; I'm a dead man walking as it stands anyway.

"No, I didn't believe her. I heard what she said to you, we all did. She just wanted you to blame the dragon instead of yourself." She takes my hands in hers and holds them tightly as if I could slip away at any moment and be gone without a warning.

"She did a hell of a job making me blame myself, not Fafnir." I pull my hands away, smiling to ease her worry. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I just need a little time away from everyone to think."

"Alright," Koneko pouts, her ears drooping as she takes a small step away. "Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?" She half-heartedly punches my shoulder, her aggressive attitude returning slightly. "Nobody blames you for what happened, so don't waste your energy being the only one." She kicks her feet aimlessly for a moment before turning around and slowly walking back around the corner and into the clubhouse.

With a small sigh, I climb the metal apparatus up to the roof and trudge to the edge of the rooftop, sitting on the ledge and throwing my legs over as I let my thoughts wander; to the girls of Rhyzer's peerage. Do they all hate me now? Surely they blame me for the death of their friend, right?

My thoughts wander to my friends; Koneko said I was unconscious for six days, do Kinn and Ryou even care? They haven't tried to call or visit me, so they must not.

My thoughts wander to Rias; is she upset? Sure, she tried to lie directly to my face, but did I take it too far? I understood the guilt of murder - It's the guilt ravaging my mind at that moment - so was it necessary to force that feeling onto her?

I kick my feet aimlessly, staring off into the distance while recovering from the melodramatic episode.

* * *

" _This is so unfair!" Xenovia cried out into the cold morning air, kneeling amidst the bodies of her fallen allies. A team of twelve close friends became a team of fifteen, then fourteen, then eleven, seven, five, and now; two. Once a close-knit band of allies and friends, now only a girl with a vengeance remained, the young man remained by her side only by necessity. If Noah wanted to know what happened to his father, and what part his former King played in all of this, the bluenette was his best bet._

" _Crying isn't going to bring them back. I think I have a plan." The teal-haired nekomata gently grabbed the girl's shoulder. "It's risky, but at this point-_

" _I don't care about the risk." Xenovia sniffed, rising to her feet. "_ _Cyn belled â bod Rias yn talu am ei bradychu, nid oes unrhyw risg yn rhy fawr."_

* * *

The soft clink of shoes on metal accompanies footsteps as someone else climbs up onto the roof with me, making their way to my side and sitting with their legs over the edge of the roof.

"What do you want?" I ask, not turning to face my new company, instead opting to watch a flock of birds fly overhead.

"Are you okay?" Akeno's soothing voice floats to my ears, and I was glad it was her rather than Issei or even Rias.

"You don't care."

"Yes, I do." She scoots closer. "You may not believe this, but we all care about you."

"She doesn't care. To her, I'm just another piece in her game." I turn my head away, hiding my face.

"To her, you're family. She may be… not very good at showing it, but it's true. I'm not asking you to forgive her, I know that will take time, just know that you are always welcome here."

"I'm not going to forgive her. She killed them. I could've controlled it-"

"No, you couldn't have. The dragon is too strong for you. Don't blame yourself for losing control of Fafnir, he is an ancient dragon who will get whatever he wants, feelings be damned." She pauses to take a breath, rubbing my back gently and causing me to flinch from the sudden contact.

"What does that say about me? He's a part of me for a reason." I finally turned to face her, tears streaming down my face once more. "I can't even control my own body and now two people are dead by my hands. Is Fafnir really the monster here?"

"You're not a monster, John. Neither is Fafnir, nor Rias. Nobody is. Rhyzer was a piece of shit and he got what was coming to him. I'm sorry about what happened to Isabela but it's too late to dwell on that now. You need to stay strong. Those girls, whether they want to admit it not, they owe you their lives. You saved them, now be there for them. Don't run away."

"I'm not running away, Akeno. I just needed to cool off. It's only been two weeks and I'm already fighting with my King… some devil I am."

"John, please. Everyone fights in the beginning. It's what comes after the fighting that counts. In spite of it all - or perhaps because of it - the team will grow stronger. Come downstairs. Koneko's worried sick."

"What makes you think I care?"

"It's so painfully obvious. You two were positively glowing when you came into the clubroom before. I won't say anything to the others, that's for you and her to do when you feel comfortable, just know that she's worried about you right now. And so am I. And so are the others."

I take a deep breath and dry my eyes before standing.

"Fine. I'll come back downstairs. For Koneko. But if Rias tries to start shit-"

"She won't. I'll talk to her. Don't throw away the life you've been given. We all care about you." She stands as well, offering her hand to me and teleporting us both back inside when I take it. Without a word, I sit beside Koneko, petting her head when she leans onto my shoulder.

Everyone is silent, even Rias, as we return. As Akeno said she would, she moves to Rias' side and leans down to whisper in her ear, bringing her out of the room to talk and leaving the rest of us alone in the room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, during which Gasper climbs into Koneko's lap, Issei finally speaks.

"How are you feeling, John?"

"If one more person asks me that question I swear to God-."

"Okay… I get it. I'm glad you're okay."

"Honestly, I feel like shit."

"Alright, being honest is a good start."

"Fuck you." I chuckle softly, going silent for a minute. "He's talking to me… In my head…"

"That's good." Issei places his hand on my shoulder. "That means he trusts you."

"Does Ddraig talk to you?"

"All the time. He's like my greatest friend. It was kind of strange at first, but I got used to it quickly. The two of you need to be in perfect sync in combat in order to be efficient."

"I try communicating back but I don't think he can hear me. He doesn't respond and he doesn't acknowledge me."

"He hears you. Whether he acknowledges you or not. He's inside your body; you two will grow closer. He'll open up eventually."

"I hope so." I scratch behind Koneko's ear, causing her to purr quietly as Rias and Akeno return. The red-haired girl moves to be standing in front of me and bows almost horizontally.

"I'm sorry." She remains bowing low even as I sit there silently, dumbfounded.

"R- Rias? Are you okay?" Her cheeks grow red as she stands straight once more, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What I did wasn't right. I shouldn't have tried to lie to you." She sounds genuinely remorseful for her actions, though that could just be her using magic to convince me. "I'm sorry."

"That's it? You expect me to just forgive you after all of this because you apologized?"

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me at all, but if we're going to work together then I can't lie to you to make myself feel better."

"Then tell me the truth. Why did you coax Fafnir into killing them?"

"You were barely holding on to control, I could see it in your eyes. I knew that Fafnir could deal with Rhyzer for us with little effort and I seized the opportunity. Isabela stepping in was… unexpected." She takes a shaky breath. "As abusive as he was, she still wanted to protect him from death. In the end, she joined him, and it's my fault." I stand and hug her as she starts crying, her hands reluctantly holding my shoulders as she lets go. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. You played with fire and people got burned. Learn from this and we can move on together."

"That's touching." We both split apart swiftly, looking at the source of the new voice.

There stands a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. The woman is wearing a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. She's wearing purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair. She's beautiful, but she could also be dangerous.

"Who are you?" I step forward, standing in front of Rias, Koneko, and Gasper with Issei by my side. His arm is red and scaly, Ddraig summoned in case of a fight, and I mentally curse at the fact that I can't do the same.

"Easy, easy. I've not come to cause trouble." The woman raises her hands up in surrender. "I've rather come to say thank you, Jonathan."

"Just John." We don't relax, still sceptical of the woman that suddenly appeared in our clubroom. "Thank me for what?"

"For dealing with Rhyzer. Thanks to you, I'm now a free devil."

"Thanks to me, your friend is dead. Does that not bother you?"

"Not in the slightest. Isabela was a bit of… well let's just say she and I weren't the best of friends. I mourn for her, yes, but I've moved on." A purple magic circle appears beneath her feet. "Well, I've thanked you. Goodbye~"

We relax as she fades in a purple mist, each giving each other different looks of confusion.

"That was unexpected." Akeno chimes in from the doorway. With a sigh, I sit back down, slouching and looking at the ceiling.

"Never again." I look down at Rias. "Do not lie to me again. I don't care if you fucking rezurrect my sister and keep her as your sex slave, don't fucking lie to me about it."

"Never again." She confirms, bowing and returning to her desk. I feel Koneko shift next to me and her tail starts rubbing my back gently. With a sigh, I close my eyes, letting thought overtake me once more.

* * *

AN: Seventh Chapter = Finally Complete. I'm not gonna lie to you; I lost all interest in this story a while back. That paired with the horrible writer's block I've been going through has made writing this chapter especially difficult. I've worked on this chapter on and off for almost a full year and I'm finally able to say I'm proud of the direction I'm taking this. I will see it through to the end, and I hope you all will join me for the ride.

Song - Gotta Let Go

Artist - Hollywood Undead


End file.
